femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charcoal Briquette (The Simpsons)
Charcoal Briquette is a villainess from the animated series The Simpsons. She appears in the Season 25 episode Married To The Blob. She is a supervillainess from the Radioactive Man universe, and the only female member of The Fossil Fuel Four. She is described by Radioactive Man as a "French Femme Fatale". At the start of the episode Bart and Milhouse are reading the latest Radioactive Man comic; an animated sequence depicting what they are reading then plays out. Radioactive Man is flying through the skies when he discovers The Fossil Fuel Four attacking the Zenith City nuclear power plant. He tries to get backup from fellow heroes, Citizen Solar and Wind Lad, but Briquette tauntingly tells him that they are out of energy. So Radioactive Man attempts to fight the villainous foursome on his own, but he is completely outmatched, with all four of the villains dishing out their own personal brand of punishment on the hero. After Radioactive Man has gasoline and coal fired at him, it is then Charcoal Briquette's turn to attack. Using her grill to set things on fire is the move she seems to enjoy using the most, and she does just that to the hero, causing him to run around yelping in pain as he burns. The Fracker then follows up with his attack on the still burning hero, which launches Radioactive Man up into space. He then falls back down to earth and crashes through a building. Radioactive Man tries to get up, but the energy bars on his chest decrease from the combined punishment, and he collapses and dies. The Fracker picks up the corpse of the hero and raises it triumphantly, as Charcoal Briquette grins with delight at the sight of the deceased superhero, and at her involvement in his death. The story then zooms out of the comic, revealing Bart's surprise at Radioactive Man being killed off. Gallery Charcoal Briquette The Simpsons Married To The Blob 01.jpg|The Fossil Fuel Four attacking the power plant Charcoal Briquette The Simpsons Married To The Blob 02.jpg|Evil femme fatale Charcoal Briquette admires her work Charcoal Briquette The Simpsons Married To The Blob 03.jpg|She likes to attack with fire Charcoal Briquette The Simpsons Married To The Blob 04.jpg|Briquette and The Fracker Charcoal Briquette The Simpsons Married To The Blob 05.jpg|She tells Radioactive Man his pathetic allies are out of energy Charcoal Briquette The Simpsons Married To The Blob 06.jpg|The villains approach the lone hero Charcoal Briquette The Simpsons Married To The Blob 07.jpg|Briquette sets Radioactive Man on fire... Charcoal Briquette The Simpsons Married To The Blob 08.jpg|...and watches as The Fracker begins his attack Charcoal Briquette The Simpsons Married To The Blob 09.jpg|Hands on hips and satisfied by Radioactive Man's defeat Charcoal Briquette The Simpsons Married To The Blob 10.jpg|She grins with delight at the sight of the deceased superhero Charcoal Briquette The Simpsons Married To The Blob 11.jpg|The end of the comic, and Radioactive Man Category:2010s Category:Alternate Reality Villainess Category:Arson Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freud Buster Category:Happy Ending Category:Latex Category:Leotard Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murderer Category:Opera Gloves Category:Redhead Category:Sadist Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini